emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8524 (3rd July 2019)
Plot At Mulberry Cottage, a hungover Doug wakes up on the sofa. Laurel isn't impressed with her father's antics and refuses his request for her to speak to Brenda on his behalf. Belle asks Zak if he's thought anymore about where to scatter Lisa's ashes. Zak hasn't yet but he's determined to find the perfect place. Marlon is surprised when Victoria arrives for work and questions if she's up to it after yesterday. Victoria states she wants to keep herself busy. At the Mill, Aaron urges Robert to apologise to Victoria whilst Liv tells him that Victoria needs his support. Robert believes Victoria is too shaken up to be thinking straight although Aaron reminds Robert that it's Victoria's decision to keep the baby and they need to stand by her. Robert doesn't think he can. Chas asks Eric if there's any chance for him and Faith to get back together. Eric makes it clear it's over and comments he was a fool to think he'd found another Val in Faith. Zak overhears Eric and Chas' conversation and tells Eric he knows exactly how he feels as he's got a Lisa shaped hole in his life now. Zak explains how he doesn't have a clue where to scatter Lisa's ashes so Eric suggests Zak asks Lisa then as he honestly thinks he hears Val answers him sometimes. Whilst Liv is buying some cans of pop in the shop, she mentions to David that she's seeing Jacob. David asks Liv to tell Jacob how much he misses him although Liv doesn't want to get involved. Pete suggests David needs to find another way to get through to Jacob and proposes they get him involved in Doug's football team. Jessie receives a call from Hotten Academy informing as builders have unearthed something that's stopped work. Jessie can sense it's serious so rushes straight there. Wendy approaches Victoria as she's picking up glasses outside the pub and begs Victoria to hear her out. Pete calls in past Pollard's Barn and asks Jacob about joining the football team but Jacob refuses as he knows David is behind it. Victoria begs Wendy to leave her alone but Wendy refuses as Victoria is carrying her grandchild. Aaron spots Wendy harassing Victoria so he runs over and orders Wendy to go away before he calls the police. Pete returns to the shop and tells David that his visit has only made things worse. Moments later, Liv storms in and asks David what he was thinking sending Pete over. David protests he's desperate. At Wishing Well Cottage, Sam tells Lydia that she's his rock then broaches the subject of her adopting Samson once they're married. Lydia is a aghast. Doug tries to make things up to Brenda with a box of chocolates but an unimpressed Brenda points out that not only are the chocolates out of date, but he's regifting the present Cathy and Heath got him for Christmas. Sam doesn't understand why Lydia isn't pleased at the thought of adopting Samson. Lydia states she could never take Alice's place. She orders Sam to talk to Samson about this then scurries off to feed the pigs. Aaron informs Robert that Wendy has been hassling Victoria again. Robert uses it as more reason for Victoria to have an abortion. Zak speaks to Lydia about adopting Samson. He tells her that she and Sam were meant for each other and comments she's practically a Dingle now. When Eric returns to Pollard's Barn, Jacob tells him Faith posted a note through the door whilst he was out. Eric rips up the note and throws it in the bin without reading it. After Eric heads upstairs, Jacob looks up the visiting times for Hotten Prison. Jessie returns to the pub with the news that human bones have been unearthed at Hotten Academy. A shifty Lydia inquires if the bones have been identified yet before quickly changing the subject. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast *Wendy - Susan Cookson Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *The Woolpack - Kitchen, bar and exterior *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Main Street *Pollard's Barn - Living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes